1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition for prevention and treatment of gastritis and peptic ulcer of mammals including human beings and a method of the use thereof, and particularly, it relates to a pharmaceutical composition for prevention and treatment of gastritis and peptic ulcer which contains a bis(benzamido)-benzene derivative as an effective ingredient and a method of the use thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is understood that peptic ulcer and gastritis are induced by various causes, such as anxiety, smoking, intake of an alcoholic drink, excessive intake of stimulative foods, and therefore, in order to treat or prevent the peptic ulcer a specific method or a specific pharmaceutical composition should be selected depending on the cause of the ulcer.
In general, remedies may be classed based on the type of activity as follows.
A. antidigestive agents (antacids and antipepsins) PA0 B. gastric antisecretory agents (anticholinergics, local anesthetics and gastro-intestinal hormones) PA0 C. protective agents (antipepsins, astringents and demulcents) PA0 D. tissue regeneration accelerators (mucus formation accelerators)
For this purpose, various type of remedy other than those listed above such as sedatives, tranquilizer and the like are often used.